Got any Grapes?
by Wannabe Viking
Summary: Random Parodies of songs and videos. Be prepared for complete randomness.
1. The Night Fury Song

I was watching 'The Duck Song' on youtube when I got this idea. I don't own The Duck Song, Night Furies, Vikings and Flying. Thanks to

Affiliations

for giving me the link to the song. He has no stories because he sucks so don't bother looking him up :) No he doesn't suck he just doesn't have any stories.

(Bum bum bum, ba-dum ba-dum)  
A Night Fury walked up to a lemonade stand  
And he said to the Viking, running the stand  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"  
The Viking said  
"No we just sell lemonade. But it's cold  
And it's fresh  
And it's all home-made. Can I get you  
glass?"  
The Night Fury said,  
"I'll pass".  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum ba-ba-dum)  
When the Night Fury walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the Viking running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?  
The Viking said,  
"No, like I said yesterday  
We just sell lemonade OK?  
Why not give it a try?"  
The Night Fury said,  
"Goodbye."  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly)  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly fly)  
Then he flew away  
(fly fly)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum ba-ba-dum)  
When the Night Fury walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the Viking running the stand,  
"Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any grapes?  
The Viking said,  
"Look, this is getting old.  
I mean, lemonade's all we've ever sold.  
Why not give it a go?"  
The Night Fury said,  
"How 'bout, no."  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly)  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly fly)  
Then he flew away  
(fly fly)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum ba-ba-dum)  
When the Night Fury walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"  
The Viking said,  
"THAT'S IT!  
If you don't stay away,Night Fury,  
I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day, stuck  
So don't get to close!"  
The Night Fury said,  
"Adios."  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly)  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly fly)  
Then he flew away  
(fly fly)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum ba-ba-dum)  
When the Night walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the Viking that was running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) got any glue?"  
"What"  
"Got any glue?"  
"No, why would I– oh!"  
And one more question for you;  
"Got any grapes?"  
(Bum bum bum, bum bum bum)  
And the Viking just stopped.  
Then he started to smile.  
He started to laugh.  
He laughed for a while.  
He said,  
"Come on Night Fury, let's walk to the store.  
I'll buy you some grapes  
So you won't have to ask anymore."  
So they walked to the store  
And the Viking bought some grapes.  
He gave one to the Night Fury and the Night Fury said,  
"Hmmm..No thanks. But you know what sounds good?  
It would make my day.  
Do you think this store...  
Do you think this store...  
Do you think this store...has any… lemonade?"  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly)  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly fly)  
Then he flew away  
(fly fly fly)

That probably sucked didn't make any sense. Review if you would like more random sort of parody things and if you want suggest a parody for me to do. :)

- Viking...


	2. The Night Fury Song  Better version

Some people thought I should change 'Grapes' to 'fish' so I did.

(Bum bum bum, ba-dum ba-dum)  
A Night Fury walked up to a Meade stand  
And he said to the Viking, running the stand  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any fish?"  
The Viking said  
"No we just sell Meade. But it's cold  
And it's fresh  
And it's all home-made. Can I get you  
glass?"  
The Night Fury said,  
"I'll pass".  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum ba-ba-dum)  
When the Night Fury walked up to the Meade stand  
And he said to the Viking running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any fish?  
The Viking said,  
"No, like I said yesterday  
We just sell Meade OK?  
Why not give it a try?"  
The Night Fury said,  
"Goodbye."  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly)  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly fly)  
Then he flew away  
(fly fly)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum ba-ba-dum)  
When the Night Fury walked up to the Meade stand  
And he said to the Viking running the stand,  
"Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any fish?  
The Viking said,  
"Look, this is getting old.  
I mean, Meade's all we've ever sold.  
Why not give it a go?"  
The Night Fury said,  
"How 'bout, no."  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly)  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly fly)  
Then he flew away  
(fly fly)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum ba-ba-dum)  
When the Night Fury walked up to the Meade stand  
And he said to the man running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any fish?"  
The Viking said,  
"THAT'S IT!  
If you don't stay away,Night Fury,  
I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day, stuck  
So don't get to close!"  
The Night Fury said,  
"Adios."  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly)  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly fly)  
Then he flew away  
(fly fly)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum ba-ba-dum)  
When the Night walked up to the Meade stand  
And he said to the Viking that was running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) got any glue?"  
"What"  
"Got any glue?"  
"No, why would I– oh!"  
And one more question for you;  
"Got any fish?"  
(Bum bum bum, bum bum bum)  
And the Viking just stopped.  
Then he started to smile.  
He started to laugh.  
He laughed for a while.  
He said,  
"Come on Night Fury, let's walk to the store.  
I'll buy you some fish  
So you won't have to ask anymore."  
So they walked to the store  
And the Viking bought some fish.  
He gave one to the Night Fury and the Night Fury said,  
"Hmmm..No thanks. But you know what sounds good?  
It would make my day.  
Do you think this store...  
Do you think this store...  
Do you think this store...has any… Meade?"  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly)  
Then he flew away.  
(fly fly fly)  
Then he flew away  
(fly fly fly)

So there you go, there's a better version then the other one. I hope you like it.

- Viking :D


	3. Llamas With Hats Parody

**Parody of Llamas With Hats... **

Hiccup – Toothless, there is a dead Viking in our house...

Toothless – Oh... hey... how did he get here?

Hiccup – Toothless... What did you do?

Toothless – Me? I didn't do this...

Hiccup – Explain what happened Toothless!

Toothless – Ive never seen him before in my life.

Hiccup – Why did you kill this Viking Toothless?

Toothless – I do not kill Vikings, that is- that is my least favorite thing to do.

Hiccup – Tell me Toothless! Exactly what you were doing before I got home.

Toothless – Alright, well- well I was upstairs.

Hiccup – Okay.

Toothless – I was... ah... sitting in my room.

Hiccup – Yes.

Toothless – Reading a book.

Hiccup – Go on.

Toothless – And ah... well... this Viking walked in.

Hiccup – Okay.

Toothless – So I went up to him.

Hiccup – Yes.

Toothless – And I.. ah... stabbed him 37 times in the chest.

*Awkward since*

Hiccup – Toothless! That kills people!

Toothless – Oh... Oh... Wow...

Hiccup – Toothless!

Toothless – I- I didn't know that.

Hiccup – How could you not know that?

Toothless – Yeah, I'm in the wrong here, I suck.

Hiccup – What happens to his hands...?

Toothless – What's that?

Hiccup – His hands. Why- Why are they missing?

Toothless – Well... I... Ah... I kind of cooked them up. And ate them.

*Awkward silence*

Hiccup – Toothless!

Toothless – I... I was hungry and well you know... when you crave hands thats-

Hiccup – Why on earth would you do that?

Toothless – I was hungry for hands! Give me a break.

Hiccup – Toothless...!

Toothless – My stomach was making the rumblies.

Hiccup – Toothless...!

Toothless – That only hands would satisfy.

Hiccup – What is wrong with you Toothless?

Toothless – Well I... I kill Vikings and eat hands that's- that's two things.


	4. Charlie the Unicorn Parody

**Someone suggested I do a Charlie The Unicorn parody... so here it is.**

**This one even made me laugh, and I wrote it**.

Tuffnut - Hey Hiccup! Hey Hiccup, wake up!  
Ruffnut - Yeah Hiccup, you silly sleepy head, wake up!  
Hiccup - Oh gods you guys, this had better be pretty flipping' important! Is Gobber's house on fire again?  
Tuffnut – No Hiccup, we found a map to Candy Mountain. Candy Mountain Hiccup!  
Ruffnut - Yeah Hiccup, we're going to Candy Mountain! Come with us Hiccup!  
Tuffnut - Yeah Hiccup, it'll be an adventure. we're going on an adventure, Hiccup.  
Hiccup - Yeah, Candy Mountain. Right. I'm just gonna, you know, go back to sleep now.  
Tuffnut - NOOOOOO Hiccup. You have to come with us to Candy Mountain! (Jumps on Hiccup's back)  
Ruffnut - Yeah Hiccup, Candy Mountain. It's a land of sweets and joy, and joyness.  
Hiccup - Please stop bouncing on me.  
Tuffnut - Candy Mountain, Hiccup.  
Ruffnut - Yeah, Candy Mountain  
Hiccup - All Right! Fine! I'll go with u to Candy Mountain!

XXX

Ruffnut and Tuffnut - la la la,la la la, la la la  
Hiccup - Gods, enough with the singing, already!  
Tuffnut - Our first stop is over there Hiccup.  
Hiccup - Oh Gods, what is that?

(Random fish thing appears out of no where)  
Tuffnut - It's a Leopluradon, Hiccup.  
Ruffnut - A magical leopluradon.  
Tuffnut - It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain.  
Hiccup - All right guys, you do know there's no actual Candy Mountain right?  
Tuffnut - Shun the non believer!  
Ruffnut - shuuuuuuun  
Tuffnut - shuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnna  
Hiccup – Yeah -_-  
(leopluridon growls)  
Tuffnut - It has spoken!  
Ruffnut - it has told us the way  
Hiccup - It didn't say anything!

XXX

Tuffnut - It's just over this bridge Hiccup.  
Ruffnut - this magical bridge of hope and wonder.  
Hiccup - Is anyone else getting like covered in splinters? Seriously, you guys, we shouldn't be on this thing.  
Tuffnut – Hiccup, Hiiiiiicccuuppp, Hiiiicccuuuppp, Hic-  
Hiccup - I'm right here, what do u want?  
Tuffnut - We're on a bridge Hiccup! 

XXX

Ruffnut - We're here!  
Hiccup - Well what do you know, there actually is a Candy Mountain  
Tuffnut - Candy mountain, candy mountain. fill me with sweet, sugary goodness! (Flies around the Mountain)  
Ruffnut - Go inside the candy mountain cave Hiccup.  
Tuffnut- Yeah Hiccup, go inside the cave. magical wonders that will behold when you enter.  
Hiccup - Yeah, uhhh, thanks, but no thanks. I'm gonna stay out here.  
Ruffnut - But you have to enter the Candy Mountain candy cave, Hiccup.  
(Random music starts playing)  
The 'y' in 'Candy Mountain' - Oh when your down, and looking for some cheering up, then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave. When u get inside you'll find yourself in a cheery land, such a happy and joyful, perky, merry land.

They got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things. Oh so many things that will brighten up your day. It's impossible to wear a frown candy town. It's the mecca of love, the candy mountain cave.

They've got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats. Candy rats, chocolate rats, it's a wonderland of sweets. Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band. Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land...

Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground. Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy tree. In the candy cave imagination runs so free. So now Hiccup will you please go into the cave? 

(BOOM!)

(The letters blow up) 

Hiccup - All right! fine, I'll go into the flippin' candy cave, This had better be good.  
Ruffnut and Tuffnut – yaaaaaaaaa.

Tuffnut - Goodbye Hiccup.  
Ruffnut - Yea, goodbye Hiccup  
Hiccup - Goodbye? What?  
(door closes)  
Hiccup - Hey, what's going on here? Hello?  
(footsteps)  
Hiccup - who is that?  
(slapping noises) 

XXX

Hiccup - Ow. What happened? Awwww, they took my flippin' kidney.

**I would have made it more 'Viking like' but this one was a hard one.**

**The Duck Song 2 & 3, The rest of Llama's With Hats and the rest of Charlie the Unicorn coming soon!**


	5. Mashmallow People Parody

Wholly Popsicles! I just found this flipping awesome video that I just HAD to made a parody of. It's a parody of the Marshmallow People...

Ruffnut – Man, there is nothing to do.

Tuffnut – Oh my gods, I am so bored. *Starts screaming*

Ruffnut – *starts felling Tuffnut's face* So yeah... your face is pretty soft.

Tuffnut – We need to get out of here -_-

XXX

*riding on an dragon*

Ruffnut - Anything?

Tuffnut – No.

Ruffnut – The dragon isn't working!

Tuffnut – We never come up with good ideas on the dragon!

Ruffnut – Well what else can we do?

Tuffnut – We could do something that isn't stupid!

Ruffnut – Let's just set some fires or something...

Tuffnut – We always set fires! *Head buts Ruffnut*

Ruffnut – AAAAAH! *Falls off dragon*

Tuffnut – *blood trickles down forehead* I know, lets go visit Viking man!

XXX

Tuffnut – Hey Viking man! Viking...! Are you home?

Astrid – *appears out of no where* I'm a Viking!

Ruffnut – Whoa! Whoa...! *waves arms around*

Tuffnut – Yeah! The boring Viking!

Ruffnut – We want the one who isn't terrible!

Astrid – Aw...! But I'm fun!

Ruffnut – No! No you are not!

Tuffnut – Whoa... *starts feeling face* Mah face is soft!

Snotlout – *comes in from the sky on a snowboard* Yeah! Vikingish!

*Snowboard explodes*

Snotlout – I just snowboarded around the world!

Ruffnut – *pulls out knife and starts stabbing Snotlout*

Tuffnut – What are you doing?

Ruffnut – I have no idea! I have no idea!

Tuffnut – Everyone! On to the dragon!

XXX

Tuffnut – Great! Now we're kidnappers!

Ruffnut – I'm sorry... I was just soooo bored!

Tuffnut – *puts hand on Ruffnut's shoulder* I know... I know... I'm still totally bored...!

Snotlout – I can feel my Vikingish awesomeness leekin' outta mah face!

Astrid – I stole a fish once!

Ruffnut – No one cares Astrid!

Tuffnut – Listen! Let's just drop them into the ocean and light up a punch of fires inside the Meade Hall or something.

Ruffnut – That sounds lame but whatever.

Astrid – *comes up with blood all over her face* Hey!

Tuffnut – What the-

Astrid – Am I cool yet?

Tuffnut – Did you eat party of Snotlout?

Astrid – Now he's a part of me forever!

Ruffnut – That is hilarious!

Tuffnut – Why did we never think of eating people?

Ruffnut – Oh my gods, our whole week is set!

Astrid – Yay! I'm awesome!

Tuffnut – *head buts Astrid off the dragon*

Astrid – AHHHHH!

Tuffnut – AAAnd into the ocean!


	6. How to Train Your Dragon Interview

**So... Me and my friends are doing a little youtube video. I thought I might put it up on here and see if you guys like it. I'm sorry if any of the things in here offend you at all, we're just having a little fun and don't mean any harm. So if you want, review and tell me if you would like to see this video, how we can improve and what you like about it. :)**

**Viking**

Interviewer – Hello and welcome 'Crap inside our heads' Today we have the cast of How to Train Your Dragon here with us.

Hiccup – *playing with a knife and occasionally cuts himself*

Toothless – *just sits there*

Fishlegs – *sits like gangster with arms folded*

Interviewer – So... lets get started with the questions shall we?

Hiccup – Whatever.

Interviewer – So Hiccup, have you ever had the Hiccups?

Hiccup – What the hell kind of question is that?

Interviewer – Look, just answer the freaking question. That's what you came here for isn't it?

Hiccup - *sighs* Of course I've had the Hiccups. Just like everyone else.

Interviewer – Fascinating... Fishlegs... Have you ever eaten Fishlegs?

Fishlegs – O.o whaaa?

Interviewer – Have. You. Ever-

Fishlegs – I know what the question is but considering that fish don't even have legs then I must answer with a no.

Interviewer – Oh, okay then. *Wtf expression* Toothless... What's it like having no teeth at times.

Toothless – *grunts and shrugs*

Hiccup – *rolls eyes*

Interviewer – Hiccup, you and Astrid have a very unique relationship, how did it all start?

Hiccup – Well we're both Emo so I thought why don't we hook up and Emo (beep).

Interviewer – *swings around in chair dramatically* Toothless, how did you feel when Astrid came into the equation?

Toothless – *grunts something offensive*

Hiccup – Hey! That's my Emo you're talking about!

Toothless – *grunts again*

Hiccup – That's it! *Stands up*

Toothless – *grunts again*

Hiccup – Oh! It is on! *Punches Toothless weakly*

Toothless – *makes a sound that's like laughing*

Interviewer – Hey, hey, we're all friends here, lets just be nice.

Everyone – *wtf expression*

Fishlegs – We are NOT your friends.

Interviewer – *pained expression*

Hiccup – Where were we? Oh right. Don't talk about my (beep) like that! You don't understand!

Toothless – *Storms out the room*

Interviewer – No! Come back! *Falls to knees*

Fishlegs – This is better than Home and Away! *eats popcorn*

Everybody – *stops and stares at Fishlegs*

Toothless – *comes back into the room just to look at Fishlegs*

Hiccup – Fishlegs, you watch Home and Away?

Fishlegs – Yes, is that a crime?

Interviewer – Yes! A crime against nature!

Hiccup – I can't believe I hung out with you.

Fishlegs – 'hung'?

Hiccup – Well, I'm not going to hang out with someone who watches HOME AND AWAY!

Toothless - *shakes head in a disappointed way*

Interviewer – Well... can we move on now? I still have more questions.

Fishlegs – Yes, that should be more appropriate and less embarrassing. *Sits down*

Hiccup – *sits down and pulls out a knife*

Toothless – *makes a sound that is like a frustrated sigh and curls up on the floor*

Interviewer – Hiccup, your name is... different, why were you named that?

Hiccup – It means accident.

Interviewer – Oh.

Fishlegs – *holds back laughter*

Interviewer – Many of your fans-

Fan girls – *scream in background*

Interviewer – Many of your fans have been wondering... how did you get that scar on your chin?

Hiccup – I was depressed, everyone hated me so I stabbed myself with my dagger.

Fishlegs – *'Wholly crap!' Expression*

Interviewer – Are you sure that was the best thing to do?

Hiccup – *looks up from wrist that's dripping with blood* Huh?

Interviewer – Never mind... *face palm*

Fishlegs – *rolls eyes*

Interviewer – So Fishlegs... What's it like being the nerd of the gang?

Fishlegs - *snorts* I'm not the nerd of the gang? What are you talking about?

Everyone – *bursts into laughter*

Fishlegs - -_-

Hiccup – That was a good one buddy! *slaps knee*

Fishlegs – I wasn't kidding...

Interviewer – Well, that's a wrap up folks.

Hiccup – Folks? WTF?

Interviewer – Shut up and wave at the camera!

Everyone – *smiles and waves*


	7. Annoying Orange Parody

**A/N –**

**No I have not forgotten about this story. Here is the annoying orange parody I know you guys wanted. **

Snotlout – Snotlout, Snotlout, Snotlout. What rhymes with Snotlout? Hum?

Tuffnut - Hey, hey, hey, bud, watch the helmet bud. It took me months to get it to look like this!

Snotlout - Whoa! What are you?

Tuffnut - I'm a Tuffnut.

Snotlout - What, you don't look like a nut!

Tuffnut - Well, I'm not, I'm a Tuffnut

Snotlout - Why the long face? *laughing*

Tuffnut - That's rude! I'm a Tuffnut.

Snotlout – You're a half nut, like a nut crossed with sand paper. *laughs*

Tuffnut - No, that's not how it works!

Snotlout - Hey, what's with those horns on your head?

Tuffnut -That's my helmet.

Snotlout - Oh, so dammit?

Tuffnut - What?

Snotlout – Helmet.

Tuffnut - What?

Snotlout - Dammit! Helmet!

Tuffnut - Yes, that's what I said! What are you doing?

Snotlout - Dammit rhymes with helmet. *laughs*

Tuffnut - Okay! Stop!

Snotlout - So does limit, hermit, hermit, plummet, grommet, planet…

Tuffnut - Stop, it's getting really annoying.

Snotlout - *laughs*

Tuffnut - You know what else rhymes with helmet? Vomit – and it looks like you're very familiar with it – ugly face!

Snotlout -Wow, you really are a nut!

Tuffnut - I am not! I am a Tuffnut. I'm not even related, I don't grow on trees.

Snotlout - You're a nut!

Tuffnut - Gods, your so irritating!

Snotlout - I'm not irritating! I'm Snotlout!

Tuffnut - *sighs*

Snotlout - Hey, Nut!

Tuffnut - I'm not talking to you.

Snotlout – horns.

Tuffnut - I already told you, these are not horns!

Snotlout - No – HORNS!

Tuffnut - No, this is my helmet. I stuck them on to look cool and it's something you can't do cause you are an- *screams*

Dragon – *stabs in face with the horns on its head*

Snotlout - OH! Look who's the ugly now!

Tuffnut - *screaming*

Snotlout - Tuffnut? Looks more like Ruffnut. *laughs* Hey, Tuffnut?

Tuffnut - Someone help me!

Snotlout - I don't mean to stare, but you're looking worst for wear!

Tuffnut - Orange, you are sick.

Snotlout - You know what else rhymes with helmet? You do Janet!

Random chick called Janet - Leave me out of this!


	8. asdfmovie1 Parody

**A/N - **

**Sooo as requested... here is the asdfmovie parody. I'm only doing the first one for now. This one was hard, so no hating.**

Hiccup - *laughs*

Stoick – *pretends to grab Hiccup's nose* Got ya nose!

Hiccup – *laughs again*

Gobber - *bursts into room* LOOK OUT! HE'S GOT A NOSE! *Shoots Stoick*

XXX

Tuffnut – *grabs Ruffnut by the shoulders* You gotta help me man! My tie is evil and it's going to kill mehee *points to tie*

Ruffnut – O.o *backs away slowly*

Tuffnut – D: *looks down at tie* please don't hurt me...

Tie – *laughs evilly*

XXX

Astrid – Hello parking meter!

Parking meter – hello!

Astrid – D:

XXX

Snotlout – Hey, hey, guy... smell my flower... *points to flower on shirt*

Tuffnut – *bends down and sniffs flower* Mmm... :)

Worm thingy – *pops out of Snotlout's shirt*

Tuffnut - :D LOL

XXX

Fishlegs – *pushes button that says "Pointless Button. Warning: Pointless"*

Pointless button – *does nothing*

Fishlegs – Hmm...

XXX

Tuffnut – Hey man-

Snotlout – *punches Tuffnut in the face*

Tuffnut – Ah! What the hell is wrong with you?

Random voice – Level up!

XXX

Astrid – Someone help me I'm being robbed!

Robber – *pulls on Astrid's bag*

Hiccup – I'll save you! Tree powers activate! *Turns onto a tree*

XXX

Snotlout – Die potato!

Potato – Nooo!

Snotlout – *steps on potato*

XXX

Cake – *sits on table*

Fishlegs – Mmm... Yum... *holds up knife* *cuts cake*

Cake – AH! Why would you do this! I have a wife and family!

Fishlegs – NOOO!

Cake – Ah! The pain! It's unbearable!

Fishlegs – What have I done?

Cake – Ah! Tell my children I love them! *Hops towards the edge of the table*

Baby cakes – Daddy!

Cake – *jumps off table*

Fishlegs – NOOO!

Baby cakes – NOOO!

Cake – *splats onto floor*

XXX

Ruffnut – Hey, you know who's gay? You.

Hiccup – *stabs in stomach*

Ruffnut – Oh come on!

**A/N – **

**So there was my take on the first asdfmovie. I know it wasn't much but I hoped you liked it. Keep those suggestions coming.**


	9. Shane Dawson Parody

**A/N - SHANE DAWSON PARODY! XD **

**Hiccup – Hey, what's up you guys? As some of you may know I just celebrated my birthday where I turned fifteen makes *fifteen with his hands, one hand holding up a one, the other holding up a five* Yeah, I know, that's when most guys start to get facial hair. So yes, this year is definitely not my year. Especially since my party was a total bust.**

XXX

Gobber – Alright everybody, Hiccup will be home in five minutes *uses good hand to show the number five* Hurry up!

Stoick – I'm hanging the pinata!

Gobber – Did you feel it with candy?

Stoick – If by candy you mean Astrid meat and a pissed off terror, then yep.

Pinata – *moves around violently*

Stoick – *holds pinata so it stops moving*

Toothless – I brought snacks! *Tips a bag of dragon poop on the table*

Gobber –Snotlout! You on the look out?

Snotlout – Yeah *looks through binoculars at a girl tying up her shoe outside* Oh... I wish my dick was a dead body because I would bury it in that ass.

Girl outside – *stands up and turns out to be Fishlegs*

Snotlout – Oh... *shrugs* I'd still hit it.

Tuffnut – HEY! Who used up all the helium?

Ruffnut – *looks around innocently, and then talks in a high pitched voice* I don't know.

Hiccup – *unlocks door*

Tuffnut – *gasps* he's here!

Gobber – SHIP! Everyone hide!

Snotlout – *hides behind curtain*

Gobber – *hides behind fridge door*

Toothless – *covers his eyes with his feet*

Hiccup – *walks into the room*

Everyone – *jumps out and yells* SURPRISE!

Hiccup – Oh my gods! You guys! Whose idea was this?

Gobber – Just call me the village thief, because I'm guilty *hold up hand*

Hiccup – aww... and all this time I thought you hated me...

Gobber – I do.

Hiccup - -_-

Gobber – I just like parties! *blows on part blower*

*doorbell rings*

Stoick – That would be my present.

Hiccup – You got me something?

Stoick – Of course I did! What are fathers for?

Hiccup – *runs over to the door and opens it*

Monstrous Nightmare wrapped up in wrapping paper and streamers out side the door – *grins*

Hiccup - *gasps*

Monstrous Nightmare – are you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?

Hiccup – Yes I am!

Nightmare – *breaths fire on Hiccup's face*

Hiccup – OW! *Falls to the floor crying*

Nightmare – Happy birthday, BITCH! *Spits lava*

Stoick – HAHAHAHA! BEST BIRTHDAY, EVER!

Ruffnut – aw... that's so sweet. It reminds me of my mum.

_***flashback***_

_**Ruffnut – Mummy, can I ask you something?**_

_**Mum – Santa Clause ain't real, The Tooth Fairy ain't real, and bitch, you ain't even mine. **_

_**Ruffnut – *looks down, depressed***_

_**Mum – And the dragon you thought 'died'..**_

_**Ruffnut – Mr. Fluffy?**_

_**Mum – I sold that mofo for mead.**_

_**Ruffnut – *runs away crying***_

_**Mum – Go play with Nightmares, bitch.**_

_***End flashback***_

Ruffnut – Ah... *sniffs* I miss her so much.

XXX

Hiccup – Yeah, getting my ass kicked by a Nightmare. Not really a good birthday. And for some reason, I felt out of place at my own party. Kinda like if Snotlout went to a gentleman party.

XXX

Gentleman one – Oh really? Then I said, I will wait for you until the end of time.

Everyone – Awww...

Snotlout – Oh! My turn! What's green, slimy and smells like miss piggy?

Gentleman one – Mm?

Snotlout – Kermits finger!

Gentleman two – *spits out drink in disgust*

Snotlout – *hold up finger and speaks like kermit* oh no, my fingers covered in your pussy juice. HAHAHA!

Gentleman one – *looks sick*

Snotlout – this is good *points to wine* what kind of mead is this? *Takes a sip*

XXX

**Hiccup – Yeah, there's just some places Snotlout just doesn't fit in. But on a serious note, last year was pretty freaking amazing, and my goal is to make this year even better. I wanna be not kidnapped, I wanna train more dragons and I really want to be more adventurous.**

**A/N – So there was my Shane Dawson parody. I'm sorry if any of the things in here offended you, mainly Ruffnut's mum, I was just going by the video. If it did offend you I am truly sorry and I didn't mean it.**

Viking, out.


	10. Charlie teh unicron parody

**A/N – **

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really lazy.**

Charlie teh unicron 1 parody (yes it's spelt like that).

Ruffnut – Hiccup, Hiccup!

Hiccup – *sighs* what?

Tuffnut – we gotta go! They're burnin' this place down.

*Trees and houses catch on fire*

Hiccup – What about the people in the houses?

Ruffnut – Well clearly they're gonna burn a lot!

Tuffnut – Well, that isn't nice.

Ruffnut – Man, shut the heeeeell up.

Tuffnut – You shut the heeeeell up.

Ruffnut – No, you shut the heeeeell up.

Tuffnut – No, you shut the heeeeell up.

Hiccup – You can both go an-and shut the hell u-up.

Tuffnut – We're not talking to you, Hiccup.

Ruffnut – Rainbow! *Throws up a rainbow*

XXX

Tuffnut – Wholly crap, we're on a bridge.

Ruffnut – Oh my gods, I'm falling! *Falls off bridge* I had so much to live for….!

Hiccup – That is… tragic.

Tuffnut – Not as tragic as your face.

Hiccup – Oh, come on, that was… uncalled for.

Tuffnut – Your face was uncalled for.

Ruffnut – *comes back*

Tuffnut – where the hell you been?

Ruffnut – Oh, you know, trained a dragon, got some mead.

Tuffnut – I want some coffee!

Hiccup – I-I could go for some coffee too.

Ruffnut – No, you can't come you son-of-a-dragon.

XXX

Tuffnut – Oh, look, it's that dragon, Leo. He owes me twenty bucks.

Ruffnut – Hey, hey Leo!

Leo – Ra ra ra ra ra.

Tuffnut – What the hell he say?

Ruffnut – Man, I have no idea.

Leo – Ra ra ra ra ra.

Tuffnut – where's my money, Leo?

Leo – Ra ra ra ra ra.

*Trees catch on fire*

Ruffnut – Oh, crap. The fires back.

Tuffnut – I want my twenty bucks, Leo!

Leo - *catches on fire*

Ruffnut – Oh no, Leo's on fire.

Leo – Ra ra ra ra ra.

Tuffnut – Stop, drop and roll, man.

XXX

Ruffnut – Well, here we are, at the pokedos.

Hiccup – Th-this is lovely. Th-this is a lovely vacationing spot.

Tuffnut – Yeah, yeah, should be nice. Except for the NIGHTMARE!

*nothing's there*

Tuffnut – There was supposed to be a Monstrous Nightmare.

Hiccup – Oh.

Ruffnut – They put the deposit down on everything.

Hiccup – Y-yeah, there's no Nightmare there.

Tuffnut – Well, I can see that, obviously!

*Nightmare falls from the sky, dead*

Ruffnut – Oh my gods, that scared the crap out of me.

Tuffnut – Well, there's the Nightmare.

Hiccup – Yeah.

Ruffnut – Behold the horror.

Hiccup – Yeah, that is pretty scary.

Tuffnut – I'm hungry, let's find some fish.

**A/N – **

**Suggest videos for me to do parodies of (please not nyan cat -_-).**


End file.
